


Halo of a Burning Heart

by CastielNovak1622



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Impala, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Jody Mills, Professor Castiel, Professor Dean Winchester, Professor Sam Winchester, Ruby (Genevieve Cortese), Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielNovak1622/pseuds/CastielNovak1622
Summary: Calista is a student at Sword & Cross University, struggling to maintain her GPA. At the beginning of the second semester with the switch of classes and Professors Calista comes across an even bigger hurdle. Two exquisite looking Professors...One with a bad boy exterior and another with romantic side a mile long.





	1. Sword & Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment what you think!!! I'd love to hear from you! ~CN1622

Calista De Lion parked her red Yamaha in the parking space designated for a motorcycle and brought down the stand. Getting off the motorcycle and pulling off the helmet, her long black hair cascaded down her back in waves. She looked up at the University and sighed. "Another semester..." She said dryly. She pulled out her schedule and looked at it. For first period she had Music Appreciation with Professor D. Winchester. That class lasted for an hour and a half, then it was Human Biology with Professor J. Mills and that class lasted the same amount of time. Luckily she had that class with her friends Anna and Ruby. After that class was her last class of the day which was Classical Mythology with Professor C. Novak. Out of all the teachers she had on the list she had only heard of one of them. Professor Jody Mills....Jody Mills was a close friend of Calista's adopted father Bobby Singer, so they had met a couple times. Jody had actually helped Calista get into Sword & Cross....Calista was happy to have landed Jody's class.

   "Cali? Is that you?" Calista turned and saw Anna Milton and Ruby Cortese walking towards her. Calista smiled and waved. "Hey! I thought you two would be heading to class?" Ruby smiled. "And leave you out here by your self? Never!" Anna looked at the motorcycle appreciatively. "Nice bike!" Calista placed a hand on the tank. "Thanks, Bobby got it for me for doing so well first semester." Ruby laughed. "With your GPA he should have bought you two!" Calista looked at her friend. "Nah cause then I'd have to work double time on maintaining 2 insurance payments." Ruby nodded. "That is true." 

 "On that note, do you two have any idea who this Professor D. Winchester is? Or this Professor C. Novak?" Calista asked. Ruby laughed. " I know who D. Winchester is, he is Professor S. Winchester's older brother." Calista looked at her confused. "S. Winchester?" Ruby nodded. "Sam Winchester, I had him for economics last semester and for this semester too. D. Winchester is his older brother Dean." Calista nodded. "And C. Novak?" Anna and Ruby shrugged. "No idea."

Just then the bell rang signaling they had ten minutes to get to class. Calista looked at her friends and smiled. "Well now or never right?"

* * *

On walking into Music Appreciation Calista had the feeling she was walking into a the Rock Hall of Fame. There were old rock posters, and a guitar hanging on the wall. There was even an old record player on the Professors desk. As the students filed in Calista noticed that most of them were female which she found rather odd. As the beginning of class neared and Calista found herself a seat at the front of the room where she hated sitting a gentleman walked in. He wore a brown leather jacket over a Led Zepplin band t-shirt and faded jeans and boots. His hair was short and a beautiful caramel color. He leaned against the desk and gazed at the students and Calista wondered if this was Professor Winchester.  _This can't be! He's to young!_ Calista thought. As the gentleman looked at everyone Calista noted he had apple green eyes and cute freckles. He was a gorgeous man...

"Hello class my name is Dean Winchester, but you may call me Professor Winchester."

Calista felt her stomach drop. How was she supposed to focus on her work with this? Even his voice was.... Damn!

Dean looked at everyone in turn, and when he looked at Calista she blushed and looked at her hands. "Okay I know that this is music appreciation, and I know that the room is covered in rock music stuff. But trust me...We will cover all sorts of music, even the boring stuff." Dean explained looking away from Calista. Calista lifted her gaze and she noticed all the girls in the room had seemed to have been mesmerized by their teacher.

_Great I'm not the only one!_

 

 

* * *

After her class with Professor Winchester, Calista had class with Professor Mills, Anna and Ruby. To which Calista chewed Ruby's ear off for not telling her how hot Professor Winchester was, and Ruby laughed and said "Which one?" Calista slugged her in the arm for the comment. After class Anna stopped Calista in the hall before she could head to Mythology. " What is it Anna? I'm going to be late!" Calista said hastily. " I saw Professor Novak!" Anna whispered. Calista looked at her friend then at her watch. " Anna if you let me go I'll see him too!" Anna shook her head. "No Cali you don't understand..." Calista stopped her friend. "Anna I don't have time for this I'm already late." She said and turned around and took off down the hall.

As she reached the classroom door she paused, she could hear a teacher talking. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside. On entering all the students looked at her and the person standing at the front of the room stopped talking and turned and looked. Calista froze, Professor Novak looked at her with piercing blue eyes. His hair was short,dark, and tousled. He wore a tan suit with a white under shirt and blue tie. Calista blushed under his gaze. "I-I-m sorry..." She whispered. "Miss. De Lion I presume?" Professor Novak asked. Calista nodded. "Yes sir." Professor Novak motioned for her to take a seat in the empty chair in front of him. "Please take a seat, and see me after class..." Calista walked over to the seat and sat down blushing madly. First day of class and she's already in trouble....

_Shit!_


	2. After Class Meeting and the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calista stays after class to talk with Professor Novak, and later that night her and the girls hit the club only to run into an unexpected person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Slight language

Calista found herself standing before Professor Novak after class after everyone left. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. “Miss. De Lion, why were you late to class?” Mr. Novak asked. Calista couldn't think of a good enough excuse so she went with the lame one. “I got lost.” She said looking up at him finally. Professor Novak looked at her arching an eyebrow. “You got lost?” Calista nodded. “Yeah I got your room mixed up with my...my...Old math class…Your classes are in the same area.” Professor Novak regarded her for a moment. “Very well, I'll let you off this time.” He said, his deep voice resonating seriousness. “But next time you're late you will have a punishment.” Calista couldn't help but blush at that. “P-p-punishment?” Professor Novak leaned back against his desk looking at her. “Yes, a six page handwritten essay on the Goddess Athena.” Calista looked at him floored. “Six pages!?”

“Yes, six pages. You won't have to do it if you're not late though. I'm an easy going teacher Miss. De Lion. You’ll find my classes are very enjoyable if you're here on time.” Professor Novak explained.

Calista knew she would find this class enjoyable...Just maybe not for the reasons he was thinking. “I'll try and be on time, Professor.” Professor Novak looked at her then smiled slightly. “Good, you may go.” Calista left the room quickly grabbing her bag. On the way out to her motorcycle she ran into Ruby and Anna. “You okay Cali?” Anna asked. “Why is your face all red?” Calista looked at Anna with a glare. “I was late to class.” Anna looked at her friend apologetically. “Oh I'm sorry, he wasn't mad was he?” Calista strapped her bag to her bike and sighed. “No he just said that if I was late again I would have to write a handwritten six page essay on Athena.” Ruby looked at her sympathy. “Wow that's rough.” Calista smiled at her. “Well it's not as bad as it could be, right?”

Anna placed her hand on Calista’s shoulder with a smile. “But did you see what I was trying to tell you?” Calista looked at her and nodded. “Yes, and thank you for trying to warn me.” Ruby looked at them. “What did I miss?” Anna giggled and tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and leaned over to Ruby as if she was telling her a deep dark secret. “Calista’s Mythology teacher, Professor Novak is hot as fuck!” She whispered. Ruby looked at Calista who was finding the asphalt very interesting at the moment. “Oh so that's why your face was so red!” Calista looked at her. “ was not!”

Anna laughed at the exchange. “It's okay Cali, you should see Ruby in Economics. She is a total space case when it comes to the youngest Winchester.” Ruby slugged the redhead hard in the shoulder. “Anna, you weren't suppose to say anything!” Calista just laughed. “Well I'm heading home you guys, you two be safe okay?” Ruby looked at her. “Hey don't forget about tonight, we’re suppose to meet up at the club right?” Calista had totally forgotten about that. “Yeah, I'll meet you guys there at seven.”

  
Once she got home Calista headed up to her apartment and unlocked her door and went inside. Kicking off her shoes she dropped her bag in the recliner and removed her jacket. Just then there was a knock on her door, and she walked over and answered it. When she opened the door it was Bobby. “Oh hey Bobby, I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow.” Calista said. Bobby Singer, her adopted father stepped into the apartment. He had a full greying beard, and grey hair. He wore a plaid shirt, green vest, jeans and baseball cap. “I know, but I just came by to see how the bike handled.” Bobby explained. Calista smiled and hugged him. “It handled great, thanks again for the bike.” Bobby returned the hug with a smile. “No problem sweetheart, how were your classes?”

Calista sat on the couch and leaned back into the cushion. “Good, I like my professors.” Bobby nodded sitting on the foot stool. “Did you get Jody’s class?”

“Yeah, which I'm glad I did. Her class is really cool.” Calista remarked.

“What are your other two professors like?” Bobby asked.

“Well Professor Winchester is really young, he's into rock music and he's the one who teaches Music Appreciation...He's also very good looking…” Calista explained her voice trailing off slightly as she stared off into space picturing the eldest Winchester.

“Earth to Calista!!!” Bobby said waving his hand in front of Calista's face. Calista shook her head coming back from her thoughts. “Oh sorry…” She said blushing. Bobby laughed. “Is this Professor, a human or a God?” Calista laughed. “There are supposed ways to test that theory.” Bobby looked at her and shook his head. “Okay what about this other Professor?”

“Professor Novak? He's very...Authoritative.” Calista laughed. Bobby looked at her confused. “Why do you say that?” Calista looked at him and smiled sheepishly. “I was late to class.” Bobby looked at her. “You were late?” Calista nodded. “Yeah…”

“Cali…”Bobby said disappointedly.

“Professor Novak let me off with a warning, other than being authoritative….He to is very...Attractive.” Calista whispered.

Bobby laughed. “ All I know is you need to keep your GPA up.”

Calista nodded and smiled, but deep inside she didn't know if she could do it.

  
Later that night Calista walked the block to Club Haven. She wore a black mini skirt, a blood red halter top, and a black leather jacket with black pumps. Her makeup was done lightly and she felt gorgeous. As she walked into Club Haven she showed her ID and found Anna and Ruby at the bar. Anna wore a blue dress with white gladiator sandals, her makeup expertly done as was her hair. While Ruby wore a tiny black dress with black pumps, silver earrings,light makeup and her hair was curled. “Ruby, Anna you guys look great!” Calista said. “So do you!” Ruby said. Anna sipped her martini and Calista walked up to the bar and ordered a shot of rum.

“Starting off with the hard stuff?” Ruby asked sipping her beer. Calista took her shot and downed it. “ After today why wouldn't I?” She laughed placing the tumbler on the bar. Just then someone walked up and stood next to her at the bar. “Another for the lady…”

Calista froze for a moment, she knew that voice...And he was standing next to her...And had just ordered her a drink. She turned and looked at him and was met by the most sexy smile she'd ever seen.

“Professor Winchester…”


	3. Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calista has a drink with a Professor and the next morning someone assumes more happened...

Calista looked at Dean blushing as the bartender sat her new shot on the bar. “Uh thanks Professor.” Calista said taking the shot. Dean smiled at her as he leaned against the bar. “No problem, who you here with?” He asked looking around. “Um I'm here with…” Calista paused and looked around. Ruby and Anna had vanished. “Well I was here with my friends.” She said dryly. Dean looked around following her gaze. “Oh, friends from school?” Calista nodded. “Yeah.”

The bartender came back over and took Dean’s order and served him his drink. As Dean took a drink of his beer Calista took the chance to locate her friends. She spotted them watching her from across the club from a table. Calista gave them a ‘what are you doing?’ look, and they just gave her an encouraging thumbs up.

“So Calista right?” Dean asked. Calista nodded looking back at him. “Yeah, I'm in your first class of the day.” Dean smiled and looked her over slowly. “Oh I remember, and you ride that Yamaha right?” Calista blushed. “Yeah…”

“How does she handle?” Dean asked.

Calista smiled. “Very well, the Yamaha is my first bike.” She answered downing her second shot.

Dean watched her as she sat the tumbler on the bar and licked her lips. “So this your first year?” He asked. Calista chuckled. “No, I'm graduating this year it's just my first year at this University.” Dean nodded interested. “What University you coming from?” Salem looked at him. He seemed genuinely interested. “Salem University.”

“Oh so you’re from Massachusetts?” Dean asked. Calista nodded. “Yeah, born and raised.”

Dean finished his beer and looked at his watch. It was later than it felt. “Well sweetheart I have to get going, something tells me there are classes tomorrow.” He said looking at her and touching her hand gently. Calista was put off by the gesture a little but smiled. “See you tomorrow Professor.” Dean smiled and winked at her and left.

After he left Anna and Ruby ran over and immediately bombarded Calista with questions. Questions Calista didn't know how to answer…

  
The next morning Calista was in a good mood as she rode to the University. On parking and getting off the bike she wasn't expecting to run into her least favorite person in the world….Meg Masters. Calista had just turned around to walk to the front doors of the University when she almost ran into Meg. “Jesus Christ Meg! Make some noise next time!” Calista snapped. Meg snickered at her. “Have fun last night?” She asked. Calista gave her a confused look. “ What do you mean?” Meg narrowed her gaze at her. “Oh come off it, you’re fucking Professor Winchester aren't you?” Calista bristled at the remark. “Excuse me?” Meg laughed. “What would your “foster” dad say? Oh that's right he would care he's drunk half the time anyway.” Calista lost it at the last remark. She dropped her bag and swung her fist back and punched Meg right in the face. Meg stumbled back holding her nose groaning. When she pulled her hand away there was blood. “You skanky bitch!” She hollered. Meg charged Calista grabbing her by the front of her shirt and punching her in the mouth. Calista tasted blood as she stumbled back falling to the ground. Meg was on top of her in seconds. “I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!!!”

Calista was trying to defend herself from the blows, but it was over as fast as it began. Someone pulled Meg off of Calista restraining her. “What in Gods name is going on!?” Calista looked up and saw Professor Novak restraining Meg. Calista stood up slowly looking from Meg to him. Meg glared at her. “Calista attacked me sir, for no reason! I want to press charges!” Calista looked at Meg then at Professor Novak horrified. “That's not true!”

Professor Novak looked at Meg letting her go. “Miss. Masters go to the Nurse’s office and get yourself taken care of. Then go to Mr. Shurley’s office and talk to him, if you want to press charges that's who you talk to.” Meg looked at Calista one last time giving her a triumphant look and walked off. Calista looked at Professor Novak defeated. “She was lying.” She said. “Come with me Miss. De Lion.” Professor Novak said leading the way to his classroom.

Once there they walked in and Professor Novak closed the door. “Please sit.” He said gesturing to an empty seat. Calista sat down as Professor Novak walked over and pulled out a first aid kit from a drawer. Opening it he grabbed an anticeptic wipe. Walking back over he opened the wipe. Calista watched him with interest as he stopped right in front of her. Professor Novak tilted Calista's head up towards him and looked at her busted lip. “This may sting a little.” He said touching the wipe to her lip gently. Calista recoiled from the sting a little but tried to focus on something else. She noticed that Professor Novak smelled really nice, like cinnamon. When he pulled the wipe away her lip still stung but not as bad.

Calista looked at her teacher nervously. “I'm sorry.” She said. Professor Novak looked at her curiously. “For what?” Calista had to look away from his gaze. “For punching Meg, but she deserved it.” Professor Novak nodded. “She probably did, I’ll talk to Mr.Shurley later okay? But next time...Just come to me.” Calista looked at him surprised. “Are you serious?” Professor Novak nodded. “Dead serious….now get going class has started.” He said scribbling her a letter for class and handing it to her. Calista took it and grabbed her bag. “Oh and Miss. De Lion?” Professor Novak called as Calista reached the doorway. Calista turned and looked at him. “Yes?”

“I expect you on time….”


	4. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calista gets more than what she bargained for with her classes....

Calista walked into Music Appreciation and handed Dean her note. Seeing her busted lip he gave her a curious look but allowed her to take a seat. Calista took her seat at the front once again and got her stuff ready for class. Dean turned his attention back to the class. “Anyways as I was saying, this semester we will be going over the different types of music there are. And at the end of the semester you will submit an essay on your favorite type of music and it's history.” Dean explained as he sat on the desk. Calista watched him as he looked around the class, and she noticed he kept coming back to her. “Your essay must be four pages, front and back. It must be typed and spellchecked too.” He continued. Calista tried to avoid his gaze but she couldn't help but look at his beautiful green eyes. “Any questions?” Dean asked looking directly at her.

Calista blushed and looked away, sliding down in her seat a little. When no one raised their hand Dean slid off the desk and started walking back in forth in front of the desk, in long strides. “Okay, on the subject of homework...seeing as it's only the second day I'll let you guys off with no homework. But there will be some tomorrow, agreed?” He asked stopping in front of his desk and looking at the students. The girls nodded in agreement.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone packed up their things to leave but Dean signaled Calista to stay behind. Once everyone left Calista walked up to Dean’s desk nervously. “Yes Professor?” Dean looked at her with a smile. “Calista who gave you that busted lip?” Calista covered her lip self consciously. “Um Meg Masters did, we got into a fight.” Dean looked at her in disbelief. “Really? Why?” Calista blushed profusely. “She uh, kinda assumed something that wasn't true…” Dean gave her a confused look. “What?”

“It's nothing, it's not important.”

Dean nodded and leaned back against his desk, giving her a killer smile. “Well I know Meg can be a total bitch so she probably deserved what she got.” Calista gave him a shocked look. Did her Professor just say that about a student? Dean laughed at the look she gave him. “Yes I did just say that.” He chuckled. Calista couldn't help but laugh. “I guess you did.” Dean touched her shoulder gently giving her a playful smile. “I enjoyed our talk last night.” Calista gave him a smile. “I did to.” Dean gave her a hopeful look. “You want to do it again tonight?” Calista blushed and looked at the ground for a moment. She didn't know what to say, she had never really been asked out before. “I don't know…” she whispered. Dean looked at her kinda hurt and Calista immediately felt bad. “How about some other time?” She offered. A smile immediately lit up Dean's face and he nodded. “Sure, I'll text you some time okay?” Calista nodded and smiled. “Okay, I'll look forward to it.”

After leaving for her next class Calista headed to Jody’s class with lifted spirits. Dean had given her a note for class and on walking in she gave Jody the note and she took her seat behind Anna. On sitting down Anna wrote a note to Calista and passed it to her.

What took you so long? And what happened to your lip?

Calista read the note and responded back, passing the note to Anna.

Professor Winchester wanted to talk to me, and I got in a fight with Meg this morning. She accused me of sleeping with Professor Winchester last night.

Anna looked at Calista after reading the note bewildered. She quickly responded and passed Calista the note.

She did!? And you two got in a fight?!

Calista read the note but before she could pass Anna back another Jody gave them the “look”. Stopping the note passing Calista started taking notes instead on the subject Jody was talking about.

At the end of class Jody asked Calista and Anna to stop by at the end of their school day so she could talk to them. Calista said she would and she promised Anna she would tell her what happened with Meg later.

Calista headed to Mythology and for once she was on time. When she walked through the door Professor Novak gave her a charming smile as she took a seat. “You're on time.” He said. Calista nodded and pulled out her notebook. “Just like I promised.”

As the other students piled in the room Professor Novak gave Calista one last lingering look then went about the room getting stuff ready for class. Once class began Calista felt like she was once again the one under the microscope. Every chance he got Professor Novak would look at her, or call on her for something. Calista felt like she was the only one in the room.

By the end of class Calista felt jittery and was ready to go. As everyone was leaving Professor Novak called Calista up to his desk. On walking up Calista wondered if she was in trouble. “Yes Professor?”

“Are you busy this evening?” Professor Novak asked.

“No sir why?”

“Could we possibly get together to talk about the Meg issue?”

Calista looked at him puzzled. “Um sure, where would you like to meet?”

“How about that little restaurant on the corner of North and Main?”

“Iridium?” Calista asked.

“That's the one.” Professor Novak confirmed.

“Sure, what time?”

“Seven, work for you?”

“Yeah.” Calista agreed.

Professor Novak smiled and gave her hand a friendly squeeze. “Good, see you at seven.”


	5. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calista has a meeting with Professor Novak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Sexyness

When Calista walked into Jody’s class for their little meeting she knew what it was going to be about. Jody looked up from her laptop and smiled. Anna was sitting at a vacant desk and looked at her friend when she walked in. “Good to see you again Calista.” Jody said pushing away from her desk and standing up. “I wanted to talk to you and Anna about your actions today.” Calista looked at Jody apologetically. “Jody we are sorry, it won't happen again.” Jody raised a hand and looked at the two girls pointedly. “I don't want to hear apologies, I want to see actions...Got it?” Anna and Calista nodded. “Yes ma’am!” Jody smiled and came around the desk to the two girls. “Good, now you two get out of here. I know ya’ll have better things you can be doing than staying at the school.” Calista gave Jody a hug then her and Anna left.

As they walked out Anna took the chance to ask about the Meg issue. “So what happened with Meg?” Calista was quiet for a moment as she walked shouldering her bag and helmet. “She just accused me of sleeping with Professor Winchester, so I broke her nose.” Anna looked at Calista horrified. “You broke her nose!? What if she presses charges?”

“I'm finding out tonight if she is or not, Professor Novak and I are meeting up to talk about the problem. He said he would talk to Mr. Shurley.”

Anna stopped walking at the comment and looked at her friend. “You're meeting up with him outside school? One of the hottest teachers?!” Calista paused thinking about what her friend said. Professor Novak was sexy, and she was incredibly attracted to him. But this meeting was about the fight right? It had to be….

“Anna the meeting is about the fight, there is no way around it.” Calista said finally. Anna continued walking and Calista followed after her. “If you say so…” Anna giggled.

Around six-thirty Calista was rushing around her apartment getting ready. She'd never been to Iridium so she had no idea what the dress code was. So she settled for a pair of nice black skinny jeans, a blue tank top and her blue jean jacket with angel wings on the back. She did her makeup lightly, and brushed out her long hair. Throwing on her black boots she grabbed her helmet and bike keys and left the apartment.

The closer she got to Iridium the more her heart raced, and by the time she pulled into the parking lot she felt like her heart was thumping outside her chest. Parking her bike and killing the engine she pulled off her helmet and sat it on the bike. Getting off she walked towards the restaurant nervously. When she entered she suddenly realized how under dressed she was. This was a very nice restaurant. The hostess greeted her with a smile. “Do you have a reservation?” Calista's mind froze. Reservation?! “Um…I…” Suddenly she saw Professor Novak walk up to the greeting area. “She is with me.” He said with a smile. The hostess nodded and allowed Calista through.

Calista followed Professor Novak to their booth nervously all the while seeing the looks people were giving her. Professor Novak motioned for her to take a seat and she did, and he sat down across from her. “I don't think I dressed appropriately.” Calista said. Professor Novak looked at her smiling. “You dressed fine, you wore the proper clothing to ride a motorcycle.” He said handing her a menu. “Please order anything you like.” Calista looked at him curiously. “Professor I-” Professor Novak cut her off. “Miss. De Lion, you don't have to call me Professor Novak outside school.” Calista blushed. “Okay, well you don't have to call me Miss. De Lion.” Professor Novak nodded. “Deal, Calista my name is Castiel.” Calista looked at him for a moment the name rolling through her head like wildfire. “Castiel…” She whispered. Castiel smiled and nodded. “Yes.” Just then the waitress walked up to take their orders. Castiel ordered a bottle of champagne for the table a medium well steak with sides. Calista ordered roasted chicken with sides. When the waitress left Calista looked at Castiel. “So what's the word on the Meg issue?” Castiel smiled. “She isn't pressing charges, apparently she tried to kill you? If I'm not mistaken.” Calista smiled. “You talked to Mr. Shurley?” Castiel nodded. “Yes, and he said if she pressed charges you could to.”

The waitress reappeared with their bottle of champagne and glasses and poured them a glass. Castiel took a drink and nodded letting the waitress know it was okay and she left. Calista sipped her champagne and smiled, the bubbles tickling her her throat. “So Calista, what do you do outside school?” Castiel asked. “Uh I work at Bobby’s Auto Garage. Bobby has raised me since I was six.” Castiel looked at her curiously and she could see the question on his face. “My mother was murdered, and my dad is a convicted felon.” She whispered. Castiel reached across the table and took her hand gently. “I'm sorry...no child should have to go through that.” Calista looked at their hands a tingle running through her. “It's okay.” She said looking back up at his blue gaze. “Bobby has always been there for me.” Castiel smiled. “That's good, I'm glad he has been.”

Just then their food showed up and Calista couldn't help but marvel at the quantity of it. “How are we going to eat all this?” She laughed. Castiel looked at her with the same look. “Try! That's all I can say.”

After dinner Castiel and Calista sat talking and drinking Champagne. Calista didn't drink so much since she had to ride her motorcycle and she didn't see Castiel drink a whole lot either. When the check came Castiel took it and paid with his credit card. On the way out Castiel walked Calista to her bike. “I hope you had fun.” He said looking at her. Calista looked at him for a moment. “Castiel, we didn't really talk about the Meg issue…Are you sure everything is okay on that front?” Castiel nodded. “Yes, everything is fine. Me asking to meet you here to talk about it was just an excuse to see you…” He said blushing slightly. Calista looked at him as if she hadn't heard him correctly. “What?” Castiel nodded. “Yes I just wanted to see you and talk to you…” Calista felt her heart race at the comment. Castiel looked at her with a smoldering gaze and he stepped towards her. Calista had to literally look up at him. Castiel touched her cheek and slowly leaned down and kissed her. Calista froze but didn't pull away. Castiel traced his tongue along her bottom lip and Calista allowed him to deepen the kiss. Castiel pulled Calista against him as Calista ran a hand through his dark hair. When they parted Calista looked at Castiel blushing and accidentally backed into her bike. Castiel grabbed her before she toppled over the side of it. “Careful.” He laughed. Calista nodded breathing slowly. She couldn't believe she just made out with Castiel. “You okay?” Castiel asked seeing she was shaking a little. “Yeah, just cold.” Calista lied. Castiel didn't question it further. “Will I see you Monday?” Castiel asked. Calista nodded as she got on her bike. “Sure thing, wouldn't miss it for the world.” She smiled starting her bike.

“Night Calista.”

“Night Castiel.”


	6. Joy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calista gets to go for a ride in Baby!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Sexyness!!

On Saturday Calista found herself working at Bobby’s garage elbow high in a motor. Bobby was in his office doing paperwork and taking phone calls. Calista was about to see if the motor would turn over when she saw someone enter the garage. “Hi how can I help you?” Calista said turning fully around to look at the person. She paused when she saw who it was. “Professor Winchester?” Dean stood smiling at her watching her for a moment. “I didn't know you work here.” He said. Calista smiled at him and she saw the car he drove parked outside the garage. It was a black ‘67 impala, that looked brand new. “Holy shit! Is that your car?” Calista asked looking at it in awe. Dean looked at the impala with a smile. “Yeah that's Baby, you want to go for a ride?” He asked looking back at Calista. Calista looked at Dean nervously remembering their last interaction and him asking her out. Then what had occurred last night...Her heated make out session with Castiel. “I don't know if I should Professor...I'm kinda busy.”

“Please sweetheart call me Dean, if you know as much about cars as this?” He said gesturing to the 52’ Chevy she was working on. “Then you don't have to call me Professor Winchester. Just at the school, now come on you deserve a break.” He said with his killer smirk.

Calista looked at him for a moment then at the car. It was a beautiful car...Riding in it wouldn't hurt. Right? And it wasn't like her and Castiel were an item. Calista nodded and smiled. “Sure just let me go tell Bobby.” She said cleaning her hands off with a rag and heading to the office.

When she stepped in the doorway Bobby looked up from his paperwork. “Everything okay Cali?” Calista nodded. “Yeah I'm just going to go for a ride with Dean, I'll be back.” Bobby squinted his eyes at her, his face taking on the fatherly look. “Dean? Who is Dean?” Calista blushed and avoided his gaze. “My professor, he has a ‘67 impala. He offered me a ride.” Bobby stood up from his desk and moved around the side of it and past Calista before she could stop him. Calista followed after him in hot pursuit.

Dean saw Bobby coming towards him and he smiled genuinely and extended a hand. “Mr. Singer, pleasure to meet you...I've heard a lot about your work on cars.” Bobby didn't take his hand or return the smile, he just looked at Dean with an intensity that would kill. “Tell me Dean what are your intentions with Cali? Because you harm one hair on her head...Let's just say I know so many different ways to kill you it would turn even your hair white.” Dean didn't even blink, he just smiled. “Mr. Singer, we are just friends. I'm offering her a ride in my car because she was interested in the car.” Bobby nodded and turned and looked at Calista. “Be safe, and wear a seatbelt.” Calista nodded and walked over to Dean. Dean led her over to Baby and opened the passenger door and allowed Calista to get in before closing the door. Dean went around to the other side and got in and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Dean headed out of town to the back roads where he could really open her up. Calista loved the feeling of the motor and the sound it made. She understood why Dean loved the car so much. As Dean drove he would glance at her every now and again and smile. “How long have you worked for Mr. Singer?” He asked. Calista looked at him and smiled. “Bobby has raised me since I was 6.” Dean nodded turning down a dirt road. “Where are your parents?” Calista was quiet. There was that question again. “My mother was murdered and my dad is a convicted felon.” Dean looked at her as he parked the car in a field overlooking a town. “I'm sorry to hear that…” he said draping his arm across the back of the seat and stroking her hair. Calista looked at him then looked away, she felt nervous but still comfortable. “You okay?” Dean asked after a moment of silence passed. Calista looked back at him and nodded. “Yeah I just miss my mom, I haven't thought about her in so long.” She said wiping away tears that threatened to fall. Dean moved over to her and pulled her into a hug. “I'm sorry I asked about your parents sweetheart. I won't bring it up again.” Calista buried her face in his shoulder trying to calm herself. He smelled so good, like leather and cologne. She pulled away and looked at him. “No I'm glad you asked, it's good to talk about it.” She said. Dean smiled. “I'm glad.” He said looking back at her. Calista's heart raced, he was so close that their breath mingled. Slowly Dean leaned in and kissed her gently, nipping her lip asking for entry. Calista allowed him to deepen the kiss and he gladly did so. Dean's hands explored Calista's body teasingly slow as Calista's hands moved across Dean's chest. When Dean went to undo Calista's pants Calista pulled away quickly. “Wait!” Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “What? Is everything okay?” Calista looked at him blushing. “We can't ...I can't …” Dean looked at her confused. “Why?” Calista was quiet for a moment. Castiel that's why!!! Her mind screamed. “Because I can't do this in a car…” Dean nodded and smiled. “That's fine, we can go someplace else.” Calista shook her head. “No I need to get back to the garage please.” Dean took her hand in his and kissed it. “Whatever you want sweetheart no pressure…”


	7. Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone returns from Calista's past...

Sunday was a bore for Calista as she didn't have to go to the garage and she didn't have classes. By the afternoon she was ready to climb the walls. She was doing her laundry when there was a knock on her door, walking over she unlocked the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was a man she hadn't seen since she was 6 years old. “Dad?” She whispered. Marcus De Lion stood looking at his daughter with a malicious smile. “Cali, so good to see you.” He said pushing past her into the apartment. Marcus was a tall man with short blonde hair and dark green eyes. He wore a black button down shirt, with worn blue jeans. Calista saw that since he's been in jail he had gotten some tattoos on his arms. Calista looked at him nervously closing the door. “What do you want Dad?” She asked. “I didn't know you were out.” Marcus turned and looked at her. “No hi for your old man? No hug?” He asked stepping towards her. Calista quickly moved away from him, keeping him in her line of sight. Marcus glared at her as she shied away from him. “Just like your mother…” he snarled. “Look I just need money.” Calista looked at him shaking her head. “No I'm not giving you any, now get out.” She ordered.

Marcus stepped towards her making her back into the door. “I'm not leaving until I get what I came for, now where is your cash!?” He yelled pinning her against the wall by her throat. Calista gasped for air clutching at his wrist. “Cali, don't make me hurt you!” Marcus snarled. Calista motioned to her wallet which was on the table in the living room. Marcus let her go and moved over to the table grabbing the wallet and taking all the cash from it. Calista looked at him from the floor holding her neck breathing heavily. “Take it and go!” She rasped. Marcus looked at her for a moment before departing.

Calista walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at her neck. There was significant bruising to her neck that would be tough to hide. Calista looked at her reflection for a moment then busted into tears. She knew her father would be back….

The next day on arriving at the university Calista had wrapped a scarf around her neck to hide the bruises. She was early arriving so she could go to the library to do some research for a paper for Jody’s class. On entering the building she was heading to the library wing and walking past Castiel’s room when Castiel exited and saw her. “Miss. De Lion you're early.” He said. It took a moment for Calista to remember why he was calling her by her last name. “Uh yeah I have to do research…” She said subconsciously pulling the scarf higher on her neck wincing a little. Castiel regarded her for a moment. “Miss. De Lion please step into my classroom for a moment.” He said opening the door and gesturing for Calista to enter. Calista stepped into the classroom and Castiel stepped in behind her closing the door. “Calista please take a seat.” He said gently. Calista took a seat in front of his desk looking at the floor avoiding his gaze. Castiel walked over and stood in front of her leaning against his desk. “Calista it’s nearly eighty degrees outside, why are you wearing a scarf?” He asked. Calista looked at him trying to be nonchalant. “I just wanted to be different?” Castiel pushed himself of the desk and kneeled down to her level and carefully removed the scarf revealing the bruises. “Oh my god, Calista what happened? Who did this?” Castiel asked horrified. Calista snatched her scarf from his grasp and re wrapped it around her neck. “It's nothing, don't worry about it.” She said standing up to leave. As she went to leave Castiel stood up and grabbed her arm. “Calista wait!” Calista turned and looked at him. “What?” Castiel looked at her his blue eyes full of worry. “ Calista please, I just want to help.” The look he was giving her made Calista's heartbreak, but she didn't want to involve him in her problems. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked at the floor. Just then the classroom door opened and a tall guy with medium length dark hair poked his head in the room. Castiel immediately dropped Calista's arm looking at the guy. The guy looked at the two of them puzzled. “Uh hi Cass, am I interrupting something?” Castiel shook his head going back into Professor mode. “No Sam, uh Miss. De Lion this is us Professor Winchester. Sam this is Calista De Lion.” Sam smiled at her and waved. “Nice to meet you,” turning his attention back to Castiel he gave Castiel a pointed look. “ Did you forget about the meeting?” Castiel shook his head. “No I'll be there in a minute.” Sam left closing the door and Calista looked at Castiel as he turned his attention back to her. “Castiel I want to tell you what happened but there is so much…” Calista said. Castiel nodded in understanding. “If you want I can come over to your place after class let's out and we can talk…” Calista nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and pen from her bag and wrote down her address and phone number and handed it to Castiel. “Here, and I'm sorry for snapping at you…” she said apologetically. Castiel smiled at her taking the paper and pocketing it. “It's okay you were upset, now I gotta get to that meeting before I'm late. Will you be okay?”

“Yeah, go on I'll be okay.”

Castiel gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked her to the door and into the hall where they parted ways.


	8. Everything will be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel visits Calista after school

Calista went through her classes on auto pilot, she avoided Dean as best she could first period by sitting at the back of the classroom and running from the room at the sound of the bell. She didn't want Dean to get involved in her problems as well. Jody was a totally different subject. She just gave her a questioning look and Calista shook her head and sat down at the back of the room slumped down in her seat. Not wanting to pry Jody didn't ask. Anna and Ruby asked about the scarf but Calista said she didn't want to talk about it so they let the matter drop.

On entering Castiel's class Calista didn't have the luxury of sitting at the back of the class. So she sat in the front row and just stared at the desk. Castiel noticed how out of it Calista seemed and tried to give her a reassuring look, but she just looked away readjusting the scarf. Calista tried to enjoy class but just couldn't bring herself to concentrate. By the end of class she just wanted to go home. She was packing up her things when Castiel walked over after the last student left and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I'll be over right after I finish what little paperwork I have, okay?” Calista looked at him grabbing her bag and helmet. “Okay, I'll be there.” She said giving him a small smile.

Once Calista got home she dropped her things off on the recliner and kicked off her shoes. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge and popped it open and took a drink letting the bubbly liquid cool her throat.

She looked around her apartment and decided to straighten it up before Castiel got there. As she was straightening up she tried to keep herself calm and remember that this was a good thing that she was doing telling Castiel about her father.

She had just finished with the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. “Just a sec!” She hollered looking around to make sure everything was clean. When she was sure she hurried over and opened the door with a small smile. Castiel stood there looking at her with a charming smile. “Hey Calista.” Calista looked at him and gestured for him to come in. “Hey Castiel, please come in.” Castiel entered and Calista closed the door. Castiel looked around the nice sized apartment. “Nice place.” He said. Calista walked over to the kitchen and tossed her empty drink bottle in the trash. “Thanks, I like it. Please make yourself comfortable.”

Castiel took a seat on the couch, and Calista watched him for a moment. She thought he looked real good today. He wore a dark blue Henley with black dress pants, and a tie. His hair looked like he had just carded his fingers through it a couple times. Like sex hair...Calista thought blushing. She quickly looked away and busied herself with wiping the counter down for the second time. “You okay?” Castiel asked wondering about the frantic wiping of the counter. Calista draped the rag on the sink and washed her hands off and dried them off. “Yeah, would you like a beer?” Calista asked. “Sure.” Castiel replied. Calista grabbed two beers from the fridge and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Castiel handing him a beer. “So let's talk about what happened.” Castiel said opening his beer. Calista opened hers and took a big drink knowing she was going to need it to get through this conversation. “Uh, my father…” Calista started looking at the coffee table. Castiel nodded encouraging her to continue. “My father is out of prison, and he came by yesterday wanting money.” Calista explained.

“And he did that to your neck?” Castiel asked.

Calista nodded looking at him. “Yes.”

“You need to talk to the police, they need to know what happened.” Castiel said.

“No! I can't! You don't understand...he killed my mom!” Calista said frantic. Castiel nodded and tried to calm her down. “Okay, okay, shhh.” He said pulling her into a hug. Calista leaned into the hug wrapping her arms around him and crying. “He’ll kill me…” she whimpered. Castiel held her stroking her hair. “I won't let him hurt you.” He promised. Calista calmed down a little, her face buried in Castiel's neck. His scent strong and comforting. She pulled back a little looking up at him, Castiel just inches away. Castiel looked at her his blue gaze smoldering. Castiel closed the distance between them, their lips meeting hungrily. Castiel pulled Calista into his lap straddling him. Calista allowed him to deepen the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Castiel's hands moved slowly down Calista's sides and around to her ass grabbing it fully. Calista kissed along his jawline to his neck as nipping softly as her hands moved between them to Castiel's belt to undo it. Suddenly Castiel grabbed her hands stopping her. “Wait love…” Calista pulled back looking at him confused. “What?” Castiel looked at her shaking his head. “Not like this, not when you’re upset.” Calista looked away sliding off his lap onto the couch. Castiel fixed his belt and returned his attention to Calista. “Look, I want to I do...just not like this okay?” Calista nodded and looked at him. “I understand…” Castiel pulled Calista into his side laying back on the couch. “Everything will be okay love, don't worry.”


	9. Please tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calista tells Dean what happened

Calista felt better after Castiel left the night before and the next day at school she tried to go through the day with a good stride.

On entering Dean's classroom she decided to sit at the front of the room, taking a seat she adjusted the scarf and pulled out her notebook. When Dean entered he gave her a smile. Calista blushed and looked back at her notebook, trying her best to hide her blush. The other students piled into the room and class began. “Okay class let’s start off with a quiz.” Dean said passing out papers. There was an audible groan that passed throughout the room. “Come on, it's not that bad.” Dean laughed. “You have half the class period to do this quiz, then you will pass them forward.”

When the quiz started Calista looked at the paper and began to answer the questions as best as she could. As she was doing the quiz she looked up and saw Dean watching her. He smiled slightly at her and she quickly looked back at her paper.

As class wore on Calista finished the quiz and when it was time to pass them forward Dean collected them. When it was time to leave Calista went to collect her things and as the last student left Dean walked over to her. “How you been?” He asked. “I thought yesterday you were avoiding me.” Calista looked at him blushing. “I was having a hard day yesterday I'm sorry.” Dean looked at her tilting his head slightly. “Wanna talk about it?” Calista shook her head picking up her bag and helmet. “No it's taken care of.” Dean reached up and fingered the scarf curiously. “What's with the scarf?” Calista looked at him for a moment. “It's nothing.” She said looking away. Dean looked at her, he could tell that she was hiding something. “Come on sweetheart, is it really that bad?” He asked. Calista finally relented and sat her bag and helmet down motioning for him to close the classroom door. Dean walked over and closed the classroom door and then went back over to Calista. Calista removed the scarf and revealed the slowly healing bruises.

Dean looked at them in shock. He reached up and gently touched the bruises then looked at her. “Who did this?” He asked angrily. Calista licked her lips looking at the floor. “My father is out of prison…” she whispered. Dean bristled. “Your father did this?!” Calista stepped back slightly. “Yes he wanted money…” Dean looked at her face seeing the pain there and he calmed down slightly. He pulled her into a hug holding her gently. “I'm sorry sweetheart...I wish I had been there, I would have laid the bastard out.” Calista stood there in his embrace, her arms wrapped around his back. Dean looked down at her and when she looked up at him she saw sincerity in his eyes. Dean closed the distance between them his lips meeting hers in a soft heated kiss. Calista didn't pull away but returned the kiss nervously. Dean nipped her bottom lip asking for entry and she let him deepen the kiss. Dean gently backed her towards his desk and picked her up setting her down on the edge of it.

Calista kissed along his jawline to his neck as Dean placed soft kisses along her bruised neck. Dean's hands moved under Calista's shirt slowly, causing Calista to arch her body towards his in want. When one of Dean's hands slowly moved to her jeans Calista pulled back. “Wait Dean please?” Dean pulled back and looked at her. “Yeah?”

“I can't not here, plus I'm late for class…Jody is going to kill me.”

Dean looked at her and smiled, kissing her once more. When he pulled away he helped her off the desk. Calista fixed her shirt and walked over picking up her bag and helmet. She turned back to Dean with a smile, as he handed her a note for class. “Will I see you later?” He asked.

Calista smiled taking the note. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lay your thoughts on me!


	10. There's a first time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calista and Castiel get intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SEX!!!!

Calista walked into Castiel's class and sat down in the front row. The memory of kissing Dean floating through her memory. She felt guilty...She had kissed Dean and Castiel. What was she doing? As class began she tried to concentrate on what Castiel was saying.

“Okay class what is the story of the Norse myth of Fenris?” Castiel asked leaning against his desk gazing at the class. Nobody raised their hand, and Castiel smiled. “Anybody?” He ventured.

Calista glanced around the room then slowly raised her hand. Seeing her hand Castiel gestured to her. “Yes Miss. De Lion?”

“Fenris is the son of the god Loki and the giantess Angrboda. He is one of three children, and has the body of a wolf. It is said that Fenris will kill the God Thor during Ragnarok.” Calista explained.

Castiel looked at Calista with a smile. “Yes! That is correct! Thank you Miss. De Lion, does anyone know what Ragnarok is?” He asked the class.

One student raised his hand and said that it was the end of the world, and Castiel nodded. He spent the rest of the class period talking about the myth of Fenris and Ragnarok. For homework he assigned a chapter to read and to answer the the review questions. At the end of class Calista stayed back after the last student left.

“Hey.” She said walking up to Castiel as he sat his notes for class on his desk. Castiel smiled at her as stood next to his desk. “Hey, good answer today. You know a lot about Norse Mythology?” He asked. Calista smiled and nodded. “Yeah it's one of my favorites.”

Castiel looked at her curiously. “Really?” Calista nodded. “Yeah.” She looked at the floor nervously, biting her lip. “What is it love?” Castiel asked leaning against the desk crossing his arms over his chest.

Calista looked up at him blushing. “Um are you busy tonight?”

“No.” Castiel said smiling.

“I was wondering if you would like to come over and have dinner with me?” Calista asked.

Castiel took her hand in his gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. “Sure, what time do you want me to come over?”

“Six okay with you?” Calista asked.

Castiel nodded. “Yeah that's fine.”

Calista smiled and squeezed his hand. “Good, I'll see you then.” She said kissing his cheek and leaving.

She was on her way out to her bike when Dean’s brother stopped her in the hall. “Um hi, Calista right?” Calista looked up at him confused. “Uh yeah, hi Professor. Is everything okay?” Sam smiled at her. “Yeah I was just wondering if I could speak with you?”

“Sure.” Calista said following him to a classroom she figured was his. Sam closed the door and gestured for Calista to sit down. “Please sit down.”

Calista sat down nervously wondering what this was about. Sam looked at her running a hand through his hair. “Um Calista… Your in my brothers class right?” He asked. Calista nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“Exactly how...please don't take this the wrong way Calista, but how close are you to my brother?”

Calista bristled at the question. “Excuse me!? What the hell kind of question is that!?”

Sam looked at her not even flinching at her outburst. “Well my brother has been talking about you a lot, and I know how he can be. I just don't want any party to get hurt.”

Calista stood up shouldering her bag and helmet. “Well I'm a big girl, and I'm sure your brother can handle himself. Thankyou Professor!” Calista snapped turning to leave. “Calista, be careful…” Sam called after her. Calista paused at his remark then left.

  
When six o’ clock rolled around Calista was busy in her kitchen stirring the spaghetti sauce and making the salad. When there was a knock on the door Calista looked down at herself straightening her skirt and red top, making sure she looked okay. When she was sure she did she walked over to the door, her heels clicking on the linoleum and opened the door. When she opened the door Castiel looked at her with a smile. “Wow! You look...Amazing!” He said stepping into the apartment and kissing her handing her a bottle of wine. Calista smiled at him taking the bottle closing the door. “Thanks you do to.” She said looking him over. Castiel wore blue jeans, a white button up shirt, and a black leather jacket. Calista had to smile. “No trench coat today?” She asked. Castiel looked at her smiling. “Nope, I wanted to do something different.” He said removing his jacket and hanging it on a hook.

Calista walked into the kitchen and sat the wine on the counter and got out two wine glasses. “Whatever your cooking smells great.” Castiel said stepping into the kitchen. “That would be the spaghetti.” Calista said turning the spaghetti down. “Would you mind opening the wine?” She asked.

Castiel grabbed the bottle and opened it easily and handed it to Calista who poured them each a glass. Handing one to Castiel she smiled. “Thanks for the wine.” Castiel took a sip of his wine and looked at her. “You're welcome.” Calista took a sip of hers and sat her glass down, and started setting the table with Castiel's help.

Once the table was set they sat down to eat. Castiel looked at the table in wonder. There was a lot of delicious looking food to eat. There was spaghetti, a fresh made salad, homemade garlic bread, and for dessert a strawberry cheesecake. “You made all this?” Castiel asked. Calista nodded as they made their plates. “Yeah, though the cheesecake is store bought sorry.” She chuckled.

“That is perfectly okay.” Castiel said taking another sip of his wine. As they ate Castiel remarked several times about how delicious the food was. “This is delicious!” Castiel said. Calista smiled at him. “If you want I can give you the recipe for the spaghetti?”

“I would love that.” Castiel said pushing his empty plate away. Calista pushed her empty plate away and sat back in her chair finishing her wine. Castiel stood up picking his plate up then Calista's and took them into the kitchen. Scraping the remains into the trash he set the dirty dishes in the sink. “How were your classes?” Castiel asked. Calista started to clean off the table but Castiel stopped her. “I got it, you go relax.” He smiled. Calista went and sat on the couch removing her shoes. “Um my classes were okay, I had to take a quiz in Music Appreciation.”

Castiel looked at her over his shoulder as he did the dishes. “Oh you're in Professor Winchesters class?”

“Yeah.”

“He's a friend of mine.”

Calista's heart raced at that remark but she tried to stay calm. “Really?”

“Yeah, we have been friends for a long time.” Castiel said as he finished the dishes and put away the leftovers. He walked into the living room and sat down next to Calista. Calista turned in her seat and looked at him. Castiel lifted her feet up placing them in his lap and Calista looked at him smiling. “No more school talk...tell me more about you.” Castiel looked at her his hands resting on her bare legs. “Me? There isn't really much to tell…”He said while one of his hands idly rubbed her leg. “Sure there is, where did you grow up? Do you have any siblings? What were your parents names?” Calista asked. Castiel smiled at her. “I grew up in Pontiac, Illinois. And I have one sibling named Jimmy, who still lives there he is my twin brother.” Calista looked at him in shock. “You have a twin?” Castiel nodded smiling. “Yes I do.”

“And your parents?” Calista asked.

Castiel's face seemed to cloud over slightly at the mention of his parents. “I really don't like talking about them…” He said. Calista touched his hand gently in reassurance. “We don't have to if you don't want to.” Castiel looked at her hand on his and then he looked at her. He slowly leaned towards her and kissed her gently. When he pulled back he looked at her and smiled. Calista looked at him returning the smile then reached up and pulled him back in for another kiss. Castiel nipped her bottom lip and Calista allowed him to deepen the kiss. Castiel pulled her into his lap straddling him, her skirt hiking up. Calista felt his hands slowly travel up underneath her skirt gripping her thighs. Calista pulled back slightly looking at him. “Castiel...I need to tell you something…” She said nervously. Castiel looked at her. “Yeah?”

“I've never um…”she paused.

Castiel looked at her catching on to what she was trying to say. “You've never...had sex before?”

Calista nodded blushing. “Yeah.”

Castiel smiled at her kissing her. “And you feel comfortable enough to do this with me?” He whispered. Calista nodded returning the kiss. Castiel looked at her. “Let’s go to your room.”

Calista got up and helped Castiel up taking his hand and led him to her room.

Once they were in there Castiel closed the door and turned to Calista pulling her to him claiming her lips with his. The kiss was gentle and loving, he then helped her remove her top and skirt leaving her in her matching red bra and panties. Laying her down on the bed Castiel looked down at Calista with appreciation. Calista blushed and avoided his hungry gaze. “Don't be shy love, please?” Castiel said moving over her slowly. Calista looked up at him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it tossing it to the floor. She marveled at his strong chest as she ran her hands down his chest to his belt to undo it. Slowly with trembling hands she undid his belt then his jeans and slid them down his narrow waist, leaving him in black boxers. Kicking off his shoes, socks, and pants Castiel kissed Calista hungrily. His tongue dancing with hers. He expertly undid her bra with one hand and she carefully took it off tossing it to the floor with the other discarded clothes. Castiel slowly kissed his way down her neck to her breast circling the nipple with his tongue causing Calista to moan. Castiel looked up at her his blue gaze bright. Then he slowly trailed kisses down her stomach stopping at her panties. Calista looked at him watching him as he gave her a reassuring look. He gently slid of her panties tossing them to the floor and once again he moved over Calista and kissed her. “Close your eyes…And relax…” he whispered softly to her. Calista did as she was told and closed her eyes and tried to relax. She felt Castiel move off of her and she felt him gently nudge her legs apart. Calista clutched the bedding nervously, but all she felt was him kissing her inner thigh tenderly. Then slowly he moved upward. She felt his tongue dance across her clit, and Calista's hips jerked. Castiel moved his tongue expertly over the bundle of nerves while clutching Calista's hips gently with both hands. One of Calista's hands ran through his dark hair her back arching as a warm feeling pooled in her lower stomach. “Oh fuck! Castiel!” She whimpered her other hand clutching the bed. Castiel pulled back and moved over her and Calista looked at him bewildered wondering why he stopped and he smiled. “Oh we aren't done yet love.” He said stroking her face. “Do you trust me?” He asked. Calista nodded. “Yes I do.” Castiel kissed her gently and looked at her. “Okay what I'm about to do will get you ready okay? Just relax…” Calista nodded and she felt Castiel move a hand down her stomach and between her legs. He gently slipped one finger in and Calista winced at the foreign pressure. Castiel didn't move his hand wanting her to adjust. “Just relax…” he said kissing her neck. Calista clung to him trembling breathing heavily. Slowly Castiel moved his hand sending a pleasurable sensation throughout Calista. Calista bucked against his hand moaning his name. Castiel smiled at the look of utter pleasure on her face. Gently he slipped in a second finger and Calista winced her hips jerking slightly. Castiel didn't move his hand allowing her to adjust. When he thought she had adjusted he slowly moved his fingers. Calista thought she was going to go insane. “Castiel! Please!” She whimpered. Castiel looked at her. “You sure you're ready?” He asked. Calista looked at him her gaze hungry. “I need you!”

Castiel removed his fingers and licked the cum off of them and Calista watched in wonderment as her Professor did this. It was the kinkiest thing she had ever seen. Castiel looked at her as she slowly and nervously pulled down his boxers. Calista blushed and looked at Castiel nervously. Castiel smiled at the blush on her face kissing her. “You don't have to be nervous.” He said. “I don't bite, well...hard anyways.” He teased. Calista smiled up at him pulling him in for a kiss. When he pulled back he looked at her. “This may hurt a little, just focus on me okay? And don't tense.” Calista nodded. “Okay.” Castiel positioned himself and gently pushed into her. Calista felt a sharp pain shoot through her and she cried out clutching Castiel, her body tensing up. Castiel held her kissing her neck whispering softly. “Relax, you have to relax.” Calista nodded relaxing a bit and Castiel shifted a little. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” He instructed. Calista did as she was told and Castiel slowly moved his hips. With each thrust Calista felt like the top of her head was going to pop off. She soon began to move her hips to meet his thrusts and with each thrust he was hitting the perfect spot. “Harder!” She whimpered. Castiel complied moving faster and harder, causing the headboard to bang against the wall. Calista felt this new sensation building in her, and she clung to Castiel for dear life. “Castiel! Oh God!” She cried as she came hard. Castiel came right after her and he looked at Calista as he laid down beside her glistening in sweat. Calista cuddled into his chest breathing heavily trembling from her orgasm. “You okay love?” Castiel asked looking down at her. Calista looked up at him. “Yeah, I'm just...wow…” Castiel smiled at her as he pulled a blanket around them. “Sleep love, it's okay…”


	11. Ms. Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets Calista's weird neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short it's a filler!

Calista vaugly remembered waking up in the early part of the morning to Castiel kissing her on the cheek telling her he had to leave. She remembered the clock reading it was three in the morning and wojeering why he was leaving so flipping early...But he promised to make it up to her that weekend and told her to go back to sleep. Complying and stretching out her sore body in the bed she looked at him tiredly. “Be safe okay?” She said as her eyes slowly drifted closed. Castiel watched her for a moment smiling. “I will.” He said as he kissed her once more. He looked around the room making sure he didn't forget anything then left.

Grabbing his jacket he put it on and quietly unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall. When he turned to head down the hall he saw Calista's next elderly next door neighbor sitting in the hall with her cat. Castiel smiled at her politely. “Good morning ma’am.” The woman gave him a knowing smile that was also flirtatious. “I didn't know Calista had such a good looking man in her life.” Castiel blushed and looked at the floor. “Thank you.”

“Giving that head board a work out are we?” The woman teased. Castiel looked at her and cleared his throat blushing even more. “Um have a good day ma’am…” he said and rushed off.

***

When Calista woke up she was pleasantly sore. When she stood up it felt like her limbs were being stretched to limits that they couldn't stretch to. She smiled to herself as she gathered her things up to take a nice hot shower to help with the soreness.

Once in the shower she stood in the hot water for a while and noticed that the water that was running off was tinged red. She knew that was proof she was no longer a virgin anymore along with her soreness.

She set about washing her body and her hair. When she was done she stood under the remaining hot water until it ran out. When she got out she got dressed and dried her hair and brushed her teeth. She finished getting ready for school then left the apartment. On the way out she saw her neighbor. “Hi Ms. Grant!” Calista greeted. Ms. Grant smiled at Calista. “Hi Calista, saw your guest this morning, very attractive!” Calista blushed at the comment. “Thank you, Ms. Grant.” Ms.Grant pointed a finger at Calista. “Now young lady, remember there is more than one way to skin a cat…”

Calista looked at her confused. “Excuse me?” Ms. Grant smiled. “Orgasm...there is more than one way to reach orgasm.” Calista looked at her floored. “I really need to get to class! I'm sorry!” She said and ran.

****

Once she got to school she felt like she had literally sped through every red light. Once she was in the building she calmed down, though she had to find Castiel and find out what Ms. Grant had said to him, So she headed to his classroom. On entering she found him grading papers, and he looked up and smiled. She closed the door giving him a worried look. “What's wrong?” Castiel asked worried.

“You met my neighbor?” She asked sheepishly. Castiel smiled. “Oh her? Yeah she was rather flirtatious, and interested in the goings on of the head board activities.” Calista blushed and covered her eyes. “I'm soooo sorry about that.” Castiel moved her hands and made her look at him. “Why? You did nothing wrong, plus I'm not ashamed of anything.” Calista looked at him meeting his gaze. “I don't deserve you…” she whispered.

Castiel smiled and kissed her. “You deserve a lot more…”

 


	12. Trashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calista gets a very disturbing message

After talking with Castiel, Calista headed to her first class. There was ten minutes before class began and Dean was getting things ready for class. He smiled at Calista when she walked in. “Hey you’re early.” Calista smiled at him as she sat down pulling out her homework. “Well I kinda got to school early.” Dean raised an eyebrow smirking. “Oh? Were you eager to see me?” Calista placed her homework on the desk blushing a little. “Dean we can't keep doing this…” she said looking up at him as he walked over and leaned on her desk. Dean looked at her his green eyes hiding nothing. “Why? You have a boyfriend?” He asked.

Calista could see the hope in his eyes that she would say no. She was quiet for a moment...Castiel never said that they were official. But she didn't want to hurt him either…

“No.” She finally replied.

Dean smiled winking at her. “Then you’re not doing anything wrong.” Calista looked at her hands then back at Dean. Her eyes traveled along his beautiful face stopping at his lips. The memory of those lips kissing her flashed through her memory like wild fire. She quickly looked away shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Seeing her flush Dean smiled. “Problem?” Calista looked back at him embarrassed. “No!”

Just then the classroom door opened and Ruby and Anna came running in. “Sorry Professor!” Anna said hurriedly. Dean stood up straight looking at the two girls. “Girls what's wrong?” Ruby looked at Calista. “Cali, someone trashed your bike!”

“What!?” Calista said jumping up. She quickly grabbed her things and left the classroom with Dean, Anna, and Ruby following her. Once they were outside Calista saw the state of her bike. The windshield was smashed, the tires slashed, and the paint scratched up. “Jesus!” Calista cried, touching the scratched up paint. Dean walked up to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I'm sorry sweetheart.”

Anna stepped around the bike handing Calista a slip of paper. “This was taped to the seat.”

Calista took the paper and opened it, it read:

Cali,  
I'll be by tomorrow for more money. Behave or your boy toy will end up like your bike.

 

Calista quickly closed the paper slipping it into her pocket, a cold chill running through her. Dean looked at her wondering what was on the paper. “What? What's it say?”

“Nothing please don't worry about it, um please excuse me I need to let my teachers know I'm going home early.” Calista said as she turned to go inside.

Dean stopped her. “It was your father wasn't it?” He asked. Calista nodded tears coming to her eyes. “Yes.” Dean nodded running a hand through his hair. “Okay go tell your teachers your going home early, I'll get someone to fill in for me. You don't need to be alone right now.” Calista looked at him. “Dean you don't have to do that.” Dean smiled. “Yes I do, now go.”

***

Calista headed to Jodie's classroom first and she knocked on the door. Jodie opened the door and smiled at Calista but when she saw Calista's face she frowned. “Cali? What's wrong?” Calista sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Um, someone trashed my bike so I'm going home early.” Jodie looked at her in shock. “Oh are you okay?” Calista nodded. “Yeah, I'm going to call Bobby and have him pick my bike up. Can I get today's assignments?” Jodie nodded and stepped back into the room and came back with the assignments. “Okay I guess I'll see you Monday.” Jodie said hugging Calista. Calista returned the hug. “See you Monday.” Calista headed back down the hall and to Castiel's classroom. She knocked on the door and when Castiel opened the door he looked at her surprised. “Is everything okay?” Calista shook her head. “No, um...my bike got trashed. I'm going home early, can I get today's assignments?” Castiel looked at her for a moment. “Was it your dad?” Calista nodded. “Yeah.” She saw the anger flash in Castiel's eyes and she quickly said. “It's okay, please I'll be fine.” Castiel was quiet for a moment. “Okay but if you need anything please call me.” Calista nodded. “I will.”

Castiel gave her that days assignments and Calista went back out to meet Dean by her bike. He was inspecting the bike for anymore damage that they might have missed. “I'm going to call Bobby.” Calista said. Dean nodded. “Okay, and I'll give you a lift home.”

Calista looked at Dean with a smile. “Thanks Dean.”

“For what?”

“For being a good friend.”


End file.
